Unfaithful
by takizawa kumi
Summary: Rei used to say that he can't love single-minded. What if it's Aya instead who's being unfaithful? Is there any reason behind it? Continuation from the manga when they finally went to the the same university. Aya x Rei x Kasuki
1. Chapter 1:The exposed truth

"Just leave me alone!" Aya shook off his grip and ran away.

He was left there hanging...staring at his right hand that she just shook off

After 2 and a half years together. He never expected this to happen. He always knew she was sly, insecure, and shakable. A though of marriage never crossed his mind, but never before he would have thought that she would really dumped him.

The event with Katase when she left him to date that guy temporarily but later came back to him. He took her back and never asked her the reason or anything associated with Katase. He acted as if this event of her leaving him never happened.

He forgave her eventually because he knew he was a jerk to her.

"Aya tends to go along with whatever comes her way." He evedroped that phrase from Miyu while she was talking to Ran. It was during the time that Aya left him to date Katase without even officially broken up with him! He used to tell her at the beginning that he couldn't love single-minded and she declared firmly that he was her only one love. But now he starts to wonder that it's the other way around for them both.

What he realizes now that, he doesn't know how to let her go...

Or will he ever learn to...

They went to Tokyo university together. Happily as couple for the first few weeks until lately she had been avoiding him. She refused to pick up his calls nor return them. And when they were in clasess together, she would be silent. He would be the only one who initiated the conversation and would only recieve one word replies from her. She refused to go on any date with him eversince. Numerous excuses were brought up. Including that she refused him to even take her home. It's as if she only met him because they happened to enroll classes together since the registration.

As always she never mentioned why. He only had guts to ask her once " Do you have anything to say to me?" As expected she just kept silent. He was aware that things were about to change. Aya was so insecure that everytime they fought, she would just assume that they broke up. Rei was used to this. To her insecurity, but sometimes it ate him up. He wanted to just explain to her that yes couples do fight, but a fight doesn't mean a breakup.

It came the day when he found out the real reason of her avoidance of him. He met her giggling with a guy. At first he thought it was only a guy friend from her class. However, they were then holding hands and walked to the guy's car and together took off in it. That was clear. A fling or maybe more he didn't know. Aya did it again. The first was Katase and now this guy? After that incident with Katase, he's sure that he had NEVER been a jerk to her eversince. He always acted sweet and took full responsibility of her like any good boyfriend would. So, what's her reason for this affair? Or was it because she can't love single-minded...

When he met her in class, he didn't mention any of this. She was still cold to him. She checked her phone often and typed something everytime. He knew she was texting. With whoelse could it be. But, today it's his very special day. He really wanted her to be there. To be his support. He invited everyone Yuuya, Miyu,Ran, Tatsuki, and a few of his friends. But he wanted his girlfriend to be there the most. He would have his grand openjng as a DJ. of the very famous club in Shibuya.

He told her about the event and asked her to be there.

" I already invited everyone. So, after class we can go straight there. Since I have to be there 7pm. sharp for prep up."

"..."

She looked downward, he knew what she was going to say.

"Otohata-kun...Today I'm not feeling well. And to be in a place packed up crowds like that. I don't think I'm up for it.."

"You could just be there for half an hour. Then, I will go send you home and just come back for my shift later."

"..."

"So? What do you say?"

"...I'm sorry Otohata-kun I don't think I'm up for it. Sorry."

She got up and smiled weakly at me while saying see you tomorrow. When she turned to walk away, I grabbed her wrist finally blotted out

" You have a date with him?"

She looked at him bewildered in shock. She gapsed.

"Y...You know him?"

"No.,.I just saw you two holding hands the other day and took off in his car."

She started to frown. "W...Well why didn't you tell me."

"I'm telling you now, aren't I?"

Angry expression appeared on her face

"So now you know all. You don't have to ask me anything anymore." She coldly turned away and was about to storm out. But he wouldn't let go of her wrist

"Let go." She coldly told him without turning back.

" So will you be there tonight?" He asked in a monotone expressionless face.

She turned back to yell at him

" I don't think you understand the situation here. I'm WITH someone else! And now you already know it.

So, just leave me alone!" She shook off his grip and ran away.

The next day in class. She wasn't there last night, of course whatelse would he expect. Today she sat afar from him. Luckily there is a free space beside her. He went to sit there and greeted her with his casual "yo".

She didn't even shift her gaze to look at him. A very akward expression plastered on her face. And that was clear, she didn't want him to be here. She felt bothered.

She ignored him for the rest of the period.

" Today's lecture is very boring." It seems like he was talking to himself but that was how he always talked to her.

She was silent, pretending she didn't hear him.

" Why weren't you there last night?" He finally blurted out while looking downwards.

She still pretended she didn't hear him and continued to stare forward at the old professor.

"Silent treatment huh?" He turned to smirk at her.

She was annoyed to the max that she quickly turned to him and yelled quietly

" What is it that you want, Otohata-kun?"

"Want what?"

"I thought I was clear yesterday that I'm dating someone else. So, we are through. So, I don't want my boyfriend to be jealousd over me partying at the club with my ex."

"..." He was quite shocked but remained his motionless face." It was just a fling though. You called it that seriously?"

" No! Don't say that! I already agreed to be his girlfriend 2 weeks ago. And that's official."

" How can that be official when you didn't even have an official break up?" He smirked.

" Whatever that is Otohata-kun. There is nothing else to talk. Please leave me alone."

The bell rang. She stormed off. He followed her and saw that guy waited for her in front of the class. So, now she told him everything, that's why there was no more need to hide. So, she just asked him to pick her up here openly. No more hiding.

And I became her ex all of a sudden huh. Is that so?

"Aya. I don't think we are done talking here." He talked to her but stared sharply into the eyes of her new boyfriend.

She looked at her new boyfriend very worriedly and let out her timid sound.

"Kasuki-kun, you go wait for me in the car ok? I will wrap up this issue very quickly."

He smiled at her to agree. And looked at Rei smirkingly one last time before walking away.

She inhaled deeply and said to him assertively

" Now. What is it that you want to talk about. Let it finish here."

"Oh, you grow a backbone, huh?" He smirked.

"Do you want to talk or not?" She was so assertive and it made him realize that all this time that she was so timid with him was only because she liked him at that time. It acually wasn't her real personality.

" ...I.." He was never good with words and maybe never will. He just had feelings but just didn't know how to put them into words.

He felt very sad inside. A call that said this was it. What about her dream to enter the same university with him. What was all that for? She was this shallow? Did she really used to love him at all? He wasn't so sure anymore.

He pulled a small round box out of his pocket. There was a ring inside. He recalled that he used to ask her if she wanted a ring or not. She said no, but it's all over her face that she wanted one.

He saved up money to buy it for her. He didn't know why he did that. He just wanted to buy a very beautiful ring and let her wore it on her ring finger. That was it. So simple.

He handed her the ring box.

" I will call you later." With that he walked away.

She was speechless. Needless to say she opened it right on the spot. A ring. Big knew it cost quite a fortune. Weird enough, tears didn't swell up in her eyes. Just this weird feeling like butterflies in her stomach.

She was silent the whole way while Kasuki was driving her home. He knew something was on her mind. But, he understood well.

"Aya, see you tomorrow okay?" He smiled as they arrived at her house.

She smiled back at him and entered the house.

She was taking a hot bath, letting out a huge sigh. She looked up the ceiling and drifted in thoughts. It was 8 pm.

Ring Ring Ring

It was her cellphone. She got out of the tub and looked at the name flashing on the screen.

Otohata-kun

She sighed heavily but picked it up anyway.

"Hello..." A very tiring sound from her.

" What are you doing?"

" I'm taking a bath."

" Do you like the ring?"

She grew intense and said it assertively.

"I told you so. I have a new boyfriend. What can this ring do? I can't wear it anyway. So, I'm returning it to you tomorrow."

"...How do you feel when we were together during the first few weeks at the university? We have been together for 2 and a half years already. Time flies."

" What's the point of all this mingling to the past? I'm sorry Otohata-kun but if you don't get to the point I will just have to hang up. My boyfriend is waiting on another line."

" Why did you break up?" He blurted out.

"..." Her eyes softened while sadness slowly crept in.

" You..You are unreachable. During the first few weeks at the university, you cared and you showed affection, but...It wasn't enough. I can't be with the ice prince. I need a human A warm human that makes me feel warm not cold and lonely. It's like you are from a different world. And I think you know exactly well how you are. So, there's no need for me to go on."

A long pause from both of them. "..."

" Do I get a second chance?"

" Sorry but no. I am not going to leave my decent boyfriend here to go on an unstable adventure with you again."

" You don't have to. Just one month and you decide. Whether I...am good for you or not."

There was a long pause from her.

"...This IS the last time."

" Then, look out the window." He was standing right in front of her house.

" Can you please come down?" He smiled.

She wrapped herself in a bathing suit and tiptoed down stairs avoiding waking her parents up.

" Rei."

He smiled warmly. He walked to her and embraced her.

"Welcome back" He said it in a soft tone.

Aya felt like crying but she held it all in.

She pushed him away softly.

" You have to go now. See you tomorrow then." He smiled and waved goodbye to her.

She hurried in the house and closed the door with her back leaning on it.

Her emotions were mixed up. She couldn't state what emotions are those.

Ring ring ring

He cellphone rang, this time she's sure it's her boyfriend Kasuki

" Hello"

" Is everything okay?"

" Yeah sure!" She let out her joyful sound.

'I'm just worried about you baby. But seeing you are fine relieves me. So, see you tomorrow. Goodnight, sweetie."

She closed her eyes and let out a soft whisper" Goodnight to you too. "

And she pressed the end button. "Huhh" She let out a heavy sign and stared at the ceiling recalling that today was a huge day for her. All this drama. Rei. She knew he was a human but all of a sudden. He let her have her boyfriend and him? How could any man be so generous. She was confused between was that because he loved her too much so he couldn't let her go or he just didn't care enough about her.

Maybe it was similar to the case of Yuuya when he still loved and committed to Ran's plea, even after she got a boyfriend and even after he realized that she never liked him and never would.

So, she's charming in her own way after all. A cold guy like Rei. Let's see how far he would go for her

...

Rei couldn't sleep. He knew he was stupid. Gravely stupid. She slapped him in the face by having a new boyfriend without breaking up with him. And just coldly told him today that he was her ex. That was...cruel. And he thought if he didn't find out, she maybe would never tell him but rather just faded away from him.

And this is Aya we're talking about. A naive, shy, and timid girl.

"Aya tends to go along with whatever comes her way." That sentence from Miyu kept ringing in his head.

She's her bestfriend and she was right after all. So, how's self proclaimed "can't love single-minded" Rei? Just sitting here letting his girlfriend juggled between two the worse part was that he was dumped. He liked her that much? Or was he just completely stupid. No answer to be found.

,-;

Next day in clsss

"Aya" He smiled sheepishly at her ( He realized that from his facial expression.

She stared at him coldly and just nodded a little with a very weak smile.

And I thought yesterday we were? A hugging scene flashback replayed in his mind.

"Aya. You..." He didn't know what to say. " Can you wear the ring? In this room." He said it in a monotone and expressionless face as usual.

She stared at him puzzled " I didn't bring it."

"...," He looked downwards. Didn't know whatelse to say.

He couldn't or didn't want to concentrate on the lesson for half the class.

Finally, he murmured to her.

" Can we go watch movie today? The new gig just arrived."

"...Today I have to go somewhere with my boyfriend, Kasuki."

"...Tomorrow then."

"We will see." She said plainly without turning to face him.

He grapped her wrist annoyingly. It was a light gripse. Still, it showed her that he was angry. She was shocked. He asked her expressionlessly and his usual monotone

" Don't you think you should tell me your schedule of when will you go out with me? I thought we were clear last night"

She frowned angrily but remained a casual tone.

" Are you forcing me?"

He let go of her wrist and went back to his cool collected self.

" I need to know. I am lonely Aya."

He said that closing his eyes with his usual cool gesture. That line made her feel shocked more than anything.

" Why? Yuuya is always with Mami right? But you are a grown man. And it's you we are talking about, so I don't think..."

She couldn't hold it anymore so she let out a light chuckle.

He reached out and held her hand under the table. It was his secret way of showing love. Unbeknownst to public. It was cute.

She felt warm and sad at the same time. Should he just left her? She wondered while staring sadly at him. His eyes looked straight to the professor in front of the class. But if she could go back 2 weeks prior, she wouldn't change a thing.

Kasuki was greatly devoted to her. An ideal boyfriend she dreamt of all along. She made the right decision.

" Today, I'm free till 9 pm. We can go." She smiled lightly at him.

" After 9? Where would you be going with your boyfriend that late?"

" A beach."

" A beach?" He turned to her looking puzzled.

"He has a vacation house there"

" And how do you expect to make it to class at 8 tomorrow?"

" I won't. We will sleep there and come back tomorrow noon." Face to face. She smiled like nothing happened, but he felt this undescribable feeling. She would sleep there with him tonight. Period. And that's.

He should give up now. This is too much. During their 2 and a half years they never even kissed. But here she's...He stared blankly at the board.

"Don't you feel jealoused at all? Are you as cold as ice? Do you really want a second chance?" Tears welled up in her eyes and he saw that. The bell rang while he was still shocked.

She turned and walked away. She knew she shouldn't expect anything but. She couldn't control her emotions. And he just sat there blankly didn't know what to do. It was all blank in his mind and feeling. Like he was drunk or recently just woke up.

Kasuki observed from outside the class. He didn't know what it was about but surely they had an arguement. If he could withdraw his girlfriend from all the classes she's with her ex, he would. Unfortunately, he would have to wait for the end of the term.

He grabbed her hand and led her out of the building.

Rei just sat there didn't know what to do. He had had many girlfriends before Aya came along. 6 or 7 he recalled. But, he never had any tough time with them. Maybe because he was too young at that time so all those relationships weren't serious.

He texted Aya telling her to meet at Shibuya, 4 pm.

She read it and agreed. She told Kasuki to go home and packed his staffs and picked her up at her house at 9 pm.

Then, she saparated from him and went straight to Shibuya. She waited for Rei at the east exit. He came smiling faintly. He asked her politely" Where do you want to go?"

"A movie?" He nodded and held her hand then they walked away.

This is a mistake. He knew. But, he didn't know what to do. He respected her decision. She chose the new guy over him. That's ok. But doing like this. Being her affair. Probably it's true that he didn't know how to let her go. He looked up at the blue sky and thought to himself whild holding her hand in his.


	2. Chapter 2: The dilemma

Review ok!~~ So I have determination to continue to the ending.

Clock striked at 8 pm. Their date wrapped up to a finish. It was time for Aya to return home and went on an overnight trip with her new boyfriend. If he lost her tonight, he would not be her first anymore. And knowing Aya, he might not get to become her anything at all after tonight. That guy would highly get to be her first and her last.

"Aya, don't go." A faint whisper in her ear. The owner of the sound was no one but the handsome lad of chocolate hair and manly built which stood at 180 cm. tall. Otohata Rei, the former no. 1 in her heart.

She swung around to look at him. A glimpse of his pleading eyes shone through his expressionless face. But, that was enough for her to comprehend his feelings for her.

Love can change a person. They all say. But, never once she thought it would also has an effect on an ice prince. Frankly, she never regarded him as a human with emotions, plainly because he never showed any. He hid them all too well. And it's a burden to her. That was weighed her down.

It was a challenge for the first 2 years. To predict what emotion was on his mind by observing signs in his words, his facial expression, and his actions. But all were so vague. As if it was all only her imagination. Those signs in fact may never existed at all. She was tired. So, she gave up. Without realizing it. She did.

Her heart did. It stopped beating fast when he came around nor suffered when he said something. The tears stopped shedding when he wounded her by his ignorance. A tormented love just didn't work for her anymore. Probably it's time to move on. To be with someone she deserved. Someone who would take care of her heart more than his own. Someone who treasured her. Someone who loved her unconditionally just the way she was. It was her feminine call. She needed a man to love her and protect her. Farewell, the one sided tormented love.

It was then as fated, Kasuki stepped in her life. An ideal boyfriend, a lover who for once treasured her and loved her for who she really was. For once she felt valued. For once she felt she was a woman who deserved to be taken care of and protected. For once she was put on a pedestal. The love for herself has grown. She felt sorry for her past self. The past timid Aya who never received any love in return. This is the happy ending for her. Farewell Otohata Rei. Just then, he decided to cling on to her. Embraced her tight and wouldn't let her go. What was she supposed to do?

She had hurt a lot. He asked for a second chance. He seemed to change for the better, for her. She was joyful. But still it wasn't enough to leave Kasuki, the one guy who never hurt her and treasured her with all his might. The dilemma remained heavy. And she wouldn't give him the answer today. That for certain. She wanted to see how far he would go for her. How far would he as a brave man go through blades of pain for her. Would he really be the man who would go far end of the world for her? The guy she could entrust her life with after marriage? Now it's the time to test him and it's his time to prove it.

"Sorry, but I'm going. Kasuki is waiting for me at my house. Bye Rei." With that she walked away and didn't look back...


	3. Chapter 3: Their love story

Author: I'm continuing this like crazy. So far I only got 1 review how sad T T But I will continue this story anyway because I like writing it. But it will be greatly appreciated for the readers to drop reviews. So, after you read plz review.

"Aya you look spaced out" His face showed worries.

She looked up and gave him the warmest smile she could ever formed.

"I'm alright Kasuki-kun. Let me go unpack my staffs first and I will make us dinner." With that they walked away in separate rooms. Yes, they were staying in different rooms. And Kasuki was fine with that. He never insisted her the other way because he knew with his heart that Aya was different. She was different from every girl he had dated. A cute,innocent, naive, and warm hearted girl. That's why he fell deeply for her and didn't think he could ever crawl his way back up.

Thump! thump!

He touched his heart with his palm thinking "Oh my god, why am I so nervous!? I'm being like a teenage boy who's having a puppy love! Damn..."

Kasuki was indeed a guy whose looks was second to none even to Rei Otohata. But, his vibe was different than Rei's, the icy cold guy every girl fantasized about. He sent out a charming playboy vibe which every girl fell head over heels for and their knees weaken at the sight of him. He melted their hearts just by his looks alone. Coupled that with his playboy personality and charming smile, he was a hottie that shot his way up to become number 1 heartthrob of Tokyo university in no time. Rei was out of rank. Why? Because he was officially taken. It was officially announced when he first got there, holding hands and spending time with his pretty girlfriend everyday, miss Aya Hoshino. Kasuki just recently graduated high school from New York, before enrolling here in Japan's number 1 university.

Suited him because he had always been number 1. He was filthy rich, the only son of one of the most influential politician of Japan who also conquered an empire of international success business. Highly intellectual in academics, highly athletics in sports, and highly handsome in looks category. He had it all.

A dark hair lad smiled in pride recalling all his facts and strided towards his room.

_Aya, you have found your prince charming.._ A voice echoed in her mind.

With a deep sigh she replied it back _ Yeah...I know that_

Reminiscing the day they first met.

"Hello, I'm Tsukizawa Kasuki. And you?" He took a liberty of shaking her hand without awaiting her own response.

She had a hard time replying him..well..because he was extremely handsome and gorgeous. Aya was sure Rei was the most because she never saw anyone as handsome as him, not even close, before this guy. She kinda lost in his looks, but managed to utter a trembling reply.

"I'm...I'm...Hoshino...Aya." Hot blood ran through her entire face, and she felt her face was burning hot. Needless to say, her face was in the brightest shade of red. Kasuki smiled amusingly at the sight of this girl's innocent reaction. He sat down beside her.

" Well since you and I are classmates. And looking around it occurs to me that only you and I are in this class friendless. So, we better keep each other company. Right, Aya?"

Since he just got back from America, he had forgotten the Japanese tradition that you couldn't call the girl you just met by their first name or even without the -san or the -chan. But, Aya was too kind to feel offended.

"S...Sure! Sure!" With the genuine smiles on their faces, that was the start of their friendship...

...,

_Ah..what a cute little thing _That thought somehow crossed his mind whenever he saw Aya.

He didn't know when it started, but one day it just prevailed him.

He adored her feminine style and greatly how it matched with her adorable looks. The way she blinked and smiled was so innocent and genuine that he felt she was somehow too good to be true. He had been with tons of women. That was not an exaggeration. From the blonde to brunette, all smoking hot and sexy. Models included. But none of them was cute let alone adorable. It's like they could only be his dates not someone he wanted to be by his side. Not someone he would want to treasure, love, nor protect. Not like he wanted to bad-mouth women, but he supposed he had the right to say this quietly in his mind alone. All of them were like sluts compared to Aya. She looked like a doll. A pure angelic and adorable. Too cute to resist. He knew she was 19 or 20, but heck she looked just like sweet 15.

If someone were to ask him right now, "_Who is it that you want to love, treasure, and protect?" _ He would answer right away, "_This girl, Hoshino Aya."_

Shaking his head of all the thoughts. _No..No! It can't be. She already has a boyfriend!_

Kasuki was never a guy who paid attention to all these little details. I get what I want. That's the rule he lived by. And all the girls he had been with dumped their boyfriends right away to be with him.

He was a bad boy, a playboy, until today. He was so clueless of himself as to why all of a sudden, he acted and thought like a goodie-goodie. Geeze. He was sick. He needed to see the doctor. He was lovesick.

_Oh my god! How lame I'm becoming! A lovesick!? For crying out loud! I'm embarrassed to death with myself right now!_

She noticed weird expression on his face wondering what was it that bothering him. Truth to be told. She was not herself lately too. To be with the guy who's as handsome as Rei gave her heart an overload of workout. She didn't know whether her face stayed red the whole time when she was with him. But it couldn't be helped. His looks and his husky voice would melt any girl right on the spot. And to make the matter worse, he was such a gentleman, and who was she to be able to resist his charm? To back that up all the girls in the class were staring at him daydreamingly all the time. And he was here sitting beside her, smiling genuinely at her so often. _Please stop doing this. Or els_e _one day I think I'm going to faint._

Their lovesick moment began 2 weeks ago. They were classmates for nearly a month. They were really good friends. They shared same passion surprisingly. Same type of movies, same hobbies(Kasuki loved reading who would have thought), and same ideas in love and life.

They both thought that love was what kept life flowing. And when they found the one they loved, they would never let go even to the far end of the world it took them. They would swim across the oceans, climb the high mountains just to hold on to the "one" they loved.

It was not usual for people to be that dedicated to their mates. But Aya and Kasuki were ones of the rare, and they were glad to find out that they were not alone in this belief. They hanged out after class quite often. Just going to the bookstore or visiting amusement parks. Kasuki didn't have any friend in Japan since he studied abroad since he was only in second grade. And unfortunately, all those times he rarely met Japanese friends. And those he met were just casual and he didn't keep in contact. During his time in university, load of girls approached him. But they were somehow annoying, he didn't know why. He dated few of them but it didn't click somehow. And the guys he met would just be too envious to be friend him. He knew from the way they kept their distance from him. So, heck who cares, he was friendless. And those girls only wanted to be his girlfriends not just friend. So, Aya was only his glorious friend in his homeland. And she was very fluent in English too. That's a plus when he babbled out some English sentences.

And he enjoyed his time with her so much. Since they shared same interests. And she was very caring and a very good listener. She also helped him a lot in his classwork when he couldn't read some Kanjis. What else anyone could ask more from a friend right?

Aya somehow kept this away from Rei. Not that she was feeling like she cheated. But Rei was somehow got jealoused sort of easily. That's a new trait of him she just witnessed during their lovey dovey mode when they enrolled in the university. Whenever they were working in a group work, in class, and there were good looking guys as teammates; he would give her a cold glare and some sarcastic remarks. Like

" Aya, I think you better stop talking to the guys first and help me with this hypothesis. You will have A LOT of time to talk to them freely after class." followed by an icy cold glare.

So, let's give it a thought of how Rei would be, if he saw her be friend with such a handsome guy who happened to have her as his only friend. So, Kasuki issue should remain a secret from him, at least for now.

Not like she could leave Kasuki alone...

Today they were hanging out at Odaiba. Kasuki suggested since it was sort of the last hot spot in Tokyo he hadn't visited. His pretty tour guide arrived in a sunny dress and cute hair band. Such a lovely feminie style that suited her.

"Let's roll!" He handed her an all day ticket,

"Ah...Kasuki-kun you shouldn't! You always treated me in everything, eating out, movies, train tickets, and the fees of all the places we visited. So, for once let I buy this ticket on my own!"

"No. Not gonna happen. I'm a guy so I always pay for the that's the rule I live by. Sorry."

He stuck his tongue out and walked through the gate ignoring her moan.

Then, Aya was dragged on rides. Basically every ride in the park. But the roller coaster made her dizzied the most that Kasuki had to fan her with a newspaper because she's acting like she would faint.

The sun set far in the corner of the sky, emanated pinkish yellow rays all over the looked at it peacefully and smiled at the small girl who was beside him all along.

"Let's go Aya. I will drive you home."

"You drive today?"

" Yeah. Today is a holiday so the train is too crowded."

They got in his red sports car and took off at lighting speed. Aya never knew that Kasuki was a speed driver. She held on tight to her seatbelt with both her hands feeling like she wanted to cry. Kasuki noticed it and slowed down.

"You could have told me you were afraid." He smirked.

She turned the other way ignoring his teasing remark. Then she noticed that they were heading out of Tokyo. She gasped and turned to Kasuki.

" Where are we going? I thought you're sending me home?"

He smiled. " Just wanna go to the nearby beach. I wanna see the stars at night. It seems so beautiful."

"Hah! That's why YOU drive today. You got this scene from the movie we watched last week. When the hero lied on his car's roof to watch the stars at the beach. Oh Kasuki! If I would say Lame, will I be rude?" She laughed heartily. Knowing that he was a die hard fan of romantic comedy and loved to copy the lines and actions from the show and used them in real life. He told her that almost all the corny lines he wooed women were taken directly from the films he watched.

"Well. Yeah. That's my way of living. I'm a die hard fan of romantic comedy." He blushed lightly. And pouted his face like a shy boy.

"Ok. Ok. Sorry. I won't make fun of you anymore. Besides I'm also lame myself. Because I would love to have the guy do those corny actions from romantic films to me in real life. Like surprise me with 999 white roses with the lighting sign written"I love you". Stuffs like that." She smiled dreamily.

"I could do that." He whispered very very faintly. But she heard him anyway.

"What did you say?"

"Oh!...I mean I could do that to my girlfriend!"

"Oh..." She sighed quietly with relief.

Sometime later, they arrived at the beach. He closed his sun roof and climbed on it.

"Aya. Come!" He flung out his arms to hold her up.

" I think we can lie down on the beach. I don't want to risk falling down." sweat dropped.

"Oh come on Aya! It won't be in style. Trust me I won't let you fall down." He held her up against her will. And there they were lying on the car roof glaring up at the beautiful night sky full of twinkling stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" He asked while keeping his gaze on the stars.

"Yeah...I have to admit. Romantic comedy never fails us." A light chuckle were heard from both of them.

Time passed by. They didn't know how long had it been nor did they wanted to sleep right here for all they knew.

"You can't find this in New York sky. All the lights from the city would block the lights of the stars."

"Is that so? So, you are glad to be here then."

"Hey, Aya. If I have to go back to New York, will you be lonely?"

"You are?" Her eyes widened.

"Yeah. Next week.."

"Ah...How sudden..." She looked saddened and so was her voice.

"Yeah. My dad changed his mind. He wanted me to earn a degree there instead. I will transfer there. And I would be so busy. Probably I would only come back to visit Japan once a year."

He turned to see that she was being so silent.

"So, thanks for everything Aya. It's an honor to have a friendship with you. Without you, I would have been so lonely being friendless here in my homeland. So, thanks for being around." He got up from his lying position to shake her hand furiously and giving her the brightest smile he ever could.

Aya nodded lightly but still kept her gaze on the night sky and didn't look at him. Oh my god he just wanted to test how much he meant for her. Well as a friend. But she appeared so cold. Guess he was the only one who thought they were so close.

Feeling a little disappointed, he was about to tell her that he was joking. But before he could do anything, Huge waterfall of tears flowed down from Aya' eyes. He was shocked. He never saw anyone cried so used her hand to wipe out the still heavily flowing tears and let out a super trembling sound he could barely catch a word.

"I..,Wi.. ...M..i..s..s..Yu..ou..s,..oo..ma...uch." Before he knew it, wide-eyed him jumped to hug her tightly. He was shocked. She cried so much. His brain couldn't process yet. He rested his head on her shoulder, his eyes closed.

"I'm just joking silly. Aya, I'm sorry." Her body trembled while sobbing loudly. He stroked her hair softly moaning _It's alright...It's alright...I'm just joking, I'm not leaving.._

They were in the lying position. He was on top of her embraced her so tight, his head rested on her shoulder. There was no space between them. Only pure feeling flowed through them. Nothing else.

"Huh. You're not leaving? You'are just joking?" She went wide-eyed and slapped him in the arm with tears still flowing.

" I'm sorry Aya. I just wanna know how you would react." He laughed lightly and lifted his head to look at her face.

"I just wanna know how much I meant for you.." Their eyes locked at each other's, somehow they were lost in each other's gaze. And before they knew it, he placed his lips lightly on hers. Seconds had passed by...And back to reality, their brains started to process. Both Aya and him went wide-eyed, he jumped up from her body and fell down to the ground. Luckily, it was a sand beach, so it didn't hurt very much.

As for her, she was still wide-eyed, didn't know what to do. She was numb. And so was Kasuki. Kasuki fake coughed so hard like his lungs were about to come out.

"I think, I'm catching a cold here. Let's go home. I will _cough cough! _drive you home." He led her down . And they got in his car. No doubt, they were silent their whole way. Aya got down and went into her house without saying goodbye. Oh shit what has he done, what if she hated him. He knew by the heart that Aya was not one of those easy girls who were ok with kissing him or making out without being committed to each other. Besides she HAS a boyfriend. But, it was all of a sudden. He couldn't withstand it either. Definitely it wasn't lust. It was sort of a very good feeling of intimacy, the fondness that grew in his heart. He was serious.

Back to the present day. (Before Aya and Kasuki became couple). He knew that somehow he had to sort this out with her. He was not himself since 2 weeks ago. Like he said, he was lovesick. And she too was not herself since that event. Maybe she was in the same boat. They hadn't hanged out at all since that day. They only spent time with each other in class. If it continued to be like this, he was afraid that somehow he would end up losing her. Surely these past 2 weeks, she would spend time with her icy beloved boyfriend, Jerk. Ah, he just disliked him so much. He saw him once. He had to admit that he was very handsome. As handsome as him. And it was rare to find any guy That handsome. Not that he flattered himself but truth to be told. But he seemed like a jerk. By listening to her problems, he didn't know why he was such a jerk to her. He always came empty-handed to her on Christmas, White Day, Valentines, New Year, and Anniversaries. While she GAVE him presents for every tiny occasions. What's with that uncaring cheap jerk! He just didn't deserve her. And he had hurt her a lot too in the past by his mean words, ignorance, and the list goes on. That guy was a Jerk. Came to think of it. She should break up with him for her own sake and happiness.

He was thinking of a way to ask her out. Not exactly how because he had all that planned in mind. Actually as where. He rubbed his chin thinking hardly and Tadah! A bright idea settled in his mind. That would be the place! So peaceful and beautiful. Odaiba was the perfect place!

"Aya..Can you go to Odaiba with me tomorrow?" He was nervous himself because it was the first time he asked her out in 2 weeks. Would she agree like she used to?

"um.." She was nervous herself. And she began to flush again not knowing why.

"Well..I think so.."

"Ah, so that's a yes! Ok so, I will pick you up tomorrow."

Then the bell rang. He hurried home to prepare for everything. He would make it the grandest of course let it outmatched the proposal, let it be. Money was not his problem anyway. He recalled all those romantic proposals from the romantic films he watched, but decided to shake all those off. Because he remembered that there was one plot she specifically wanted.

The next morning came. They were enjoying the rides in Odaiba. But he excused her to the restroom frequently to set everything on schedule. Then when the sun started to set, he took her to the restaurant in Odaiba. (The one that Rei broke her heart there.) He wanted to create a new memory for her. The merry one.

Her hair flew beautifully with the wind, she smiled at the sight of the sunset. The sky was painted orange pink, how romantic. He looked at her peacefully thinking she was the one. Reminiscing the times they were together ensured him more that it was her who was beside him all along and it was still her he wanted to be by his side onwards.

He turned to see the delivery men at the restaurant entrance. He gave them a "go" signal.

"Aya" He called out to her and gazed softly into her eyes. He was about to start the lame lines which she sure would assume that he copied from the romantic/comedy films. But heck, this time it would really come from his heart, his own words, and if it sounded corny, well that's maybe because it's in his genes.

"Aya. You're always by my side. I thank you for that. Never a day goes by that I feel lonely or boring. Because you are there. By my side. Everyday, my heart feels warm. I am happy. And today onwards, I wouldn't know who would I want to be by my side except you. So, this is what I want to tell you."

Suddenly out of no where, there were guys rushing in and surrounded them with white roses. A lot of them. Hundreds of them! The roses kept piling up around them, and they glistened under the sunset violin was heard from the speaker, it was from one of the romantic film they watched together.

And Kasuki stood up holding the flickering neon light cardboard sign written"I love you".

" 999 white roses and the lighting sign written "I love you". Will you go out with me? Because I. Love. You." He grinned widely , and Aya was knocked out of this world. Oh my god how cute this is. She never expected to be one of the heroine of the romantic film who received this kind of surprise. She always wished she was, that someday there might be a guy out there somewhere who would surprise her romantically like in those films. It was every girl's dream actually no matter how hard some of them denied it. But in reality, she knew it was rare to find, at least for her. All she ever got from a guy was a rejection from Rei. And never was a single present from him aside the 1,000 yen necklace he wore and gave it to her on the account that he didn't know what to buy. She thought her whole life was hopeless. Never would she get a romantic surprise like the films. But still she secretly hoped that maybe one day, this timid Aya Hoshino who was the opposite of self-viva Kotobuki that guys pampered, would have some guy who would treasure her and threw her a romantic surprise. Like she saw on those romantic films.

And this romantic moment of hers actually arrived. Please don't let this be a dream. She felt like she could fly. A tear of joy formed in the corner of her eyes. He remembered her gibberish of how she would want her surprise.

And that was enough for her to choose to do the right thing for her sake for once. For her own happiness.

For her own happy ending.

"Yes, Kasuki-kun. I will go out with you." She threw herself to the other side of the table to embrace him tightly. Kasuki was extremely happy with the reply. And they spent that night together watching fireworks in the sky of Odaiba.

And that was how their love story began...


End file.
